His Favorite Jacket, His Favorite Comfort
by Uzamaki Sasuke
Summary: Naruto let Sasuke move in, since a friend in need is a friend in need. He didn't, however, notice the correlation between Sasuke's down moods and the disappearance of his favorite jacket. NARUSASU Pure fluff honestly RATED T FOR VERY VERY SLIGHT LANGUAGE


**A/n:** Eyy, back at it again with those tiny reads! I'm posting the actual Tumblr post in the end notes, so maybe you'll see the shit I'm working with lol. This one was also written 5,000 years ago as a short prompt thing on Tumblr.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto…?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"What's up?"

They were in the office. Naruto was curious as to what Sasuke had to say, since he wasn't always much of a talker, and he would usually shoot of an email and leave it at that. Naruto had talked to him a couple times before, but nothing too substantial. Naruto always mentally slapped himself afterwards, since he had a natural habit of dominating the conversation.

"I uh… I need some help."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. Not only was Sasuke speaking to him, but he was asking for help. He had always, always, _always_ refused help. It must've been something important, then.

"What can I do ya for?" Naruto swiveled in his chair.

Sasuke had a hand on the cubicle's entrance. He was looking off to the side, biting his cheek. Naruto frowned. Not his favorite look on his coworker.

"I got kicked out."

Naruto paused.

"Of what?" He asked.

"My apartment." Sasuke shot him a half-hearted glare.

"You didn't make rent?" Naruto laced his fingers behind his head. Interesting.

"No, my roommates kicked me out."

"Why?"

Naruto knew Sasuke could be a bit… asshole-ish, but it wasn't too hard to get along with him. Naruto figured he knew what Sasuke was asking him, but he needed to make sure he knew why Sasuke had been kicked out first.

"I'm a stuck-up asshole, is what they said."

Naruto snorted.

"That you are."

Sasuke pouted angrily. Naruto wasn't sure pouting angrily was even possible to do that, but Sasuke sure as hell did it.

"Fine, then. Sorry I brought anything up." Sasuke turned to leave.

"No, no," Naruto grasped Sasuke's sleeve, "what can I do?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I need a… place to stay, I guess. Until I can get somewhere else."

Naruto smiled.

"Sure thing, boss."

Sasuke looked at him with as much surprise as Naruto surmised he could muster up.

"Really?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. What did you think I was going to say, no?"

"I – maybe, I didn't know."

Naruto was ready to get back to work, but Sasuke hugged him instead.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Wh… how long have you been out a place?" Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's face as he pulled back. Damnit, Naruto should've taken more time to enjoy the embrace.

"A while."

"Have you been sleeping in your car or something?" Naruto was suddenly concerned. He had just assumed Sasuke came to him immediately.

"Not very glamourous, I know."

"Sasuke, you should have just come to me."

Sasuke frowned.

"I don't… I thought I could get a place."

Naruto sighed. Of course.

"Follow me home. We'll get you settled in."

"Thank you, really."

Naruto grinned.

"No problem."

* * *

Except there was one, teensy, itty bitty problem with him new roommate. Naruto may or may not have been pining for the man for months now. He figured he could hold off, though. Sasuke didn't seem to open to affection, so he shook the idea out of his head quickly.

Naruto was going out with friends for the night. Sasuke denied Naruto's invitation to accompany him. Naruto didn't mind. His friends group was quite the rowdy bunch and Sasuke was more reserved.

Naruto frowned as he rummaged through his closet.

"Ey, Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied, sounding annoyed.

"Have you seen my jacket?" Naruto asked.

"You have five-thousand jackets, Naruto, you're going to have to be more specific."

"My orange one."

"Which one?"

Naruto looked into his closet again. He never realized how much orange he wore.

"The one I wear all the time." Naruto answered.

"No idea. It's your job to watch your things."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Then why did you ask which one?"

"There's one on the back of the couch."

Naruto walked into the living room. Sure enough, there was a jacket hanging on the back of the couch. He picked it up. It wasn't the one he was looking for, but it'd have to do.

"Thanks, Sas." Naruto shrugged the jacket on.

Sasuke half hummed in response.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Just fine."

Naruto sighed. He didn't like to see the man upset, but something was obviously on Sasuke's mind.

"I'm off, then. Call if you need anything." Naruto waved as he walked out the door.

Living with Sasuke was… interesting. He was an interesting man. Naruto had yet to figure out how he operated, but he looked forward to figuring him out.

* * *

Naruto filled with excitement and glee when he found his jacket the next day. It was under his pillow for whatever reason. He had probably slept with it on and shoved it under there when he got hot. He happily threw it on as he walked into the living room. Naruto eyed Sasuke on the chair.

"Hey, I'm heading out with a couple friends. Wanna come with?" Naruto asked.

He knew the answer would most likely be a solid "no", but he felt it would be rude to not invite his new roommate out. Sasuke seemed to consider the proposition.

"Sure."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke was in a good mood.

"A'ight, let's get a move on."

* * *

Naruto swore as he ripped apart the house. Where in the hell was his jacket? He felt bad leaving Sasuke alone when he had clearly been upset earlier, but he had to head to a friend's house for an "emergency". He wasn't sure it was an emergency, but he didn't want to take any chances.

He grabbed another one instead. He couldn't waste that much time searching for it.

"I'm out, Sas." Naruto called out behind him.

Sasuke must've been in his room since Naruto couldn't see him in the living room and his car was still in the driveway. Naruto was a little worried about his increased reclusiveness, but if Sasuke wasn't talking, Sasuke wasn't talking. It just upset Naruto a little that he didn't know what was going on with his friend.

* * *

Naruto stared at his hamper.

There it was, making a grand appearance after a very long week. Where the fuck had his jacket even been? Naruto picked it up. He would've definitely noticed it if it had been on his hamper for the whole week. He furrowed his brows. There was only one thing that could be happening…

…the jacket was sentient, and it was walking around the house and had probably stolen some things and pawned them off for drug money.

Or Sasuke was messing with him. That, too.

Naruto decided to test this theory. But how would he catch the jacket as it walked – catch _Sasuke_ messing with his stuff?

* * *

A month had passed. Naruto's jacket was still very much in his room. He was seriously considering the possibility that the jacket knew Naruto was onto it, so it stopped moving around.

Naruto started wearing it again, just so the jacket wouldn't notice anything was off. It was after another couple weeks that it went missing again. Naruto had woken up in the middle of the night to take a piss and noticed it was missing. He decided to check the house for missing silver wear or something after he went to the bathroom. He didn't want the jacket pawning it off or selling it on Craigslist or Ebay or something. Naruto's belongings at least deserved to be put in a proper pawn shop.

Naruto went into the kitchen to check the silver wear and stopped dead in his tracks. The jacket was a perfect fit for Naruto. He had been wearing it for years. He wore it constantly and didn't wash it much. It must've smelled like him.

Which might explain why Sasuke was standing in the middle of the kitchen, dressed in boxers and Naruto's favorite jacket.

It was… cute. Naruto was sure he was about to have a heart attack. He resisted the urge to squeeze his oblivious roommate.

The sleeves were so big! It was larger on Sasuke than on Naruto, and the floppy sleeve syndrome he had going on was making Naruto cry internally. He couldn't take this!

Sasuke was upset that day, so Naruto thought it might be best to leave him alone. Until he realized his jacket always went missing when Sasuke was particularly down.

It cheered Sasuke up. It soothed him. Naruto nearly cried.

And then he decided to be a dick.

"That's a mighty fine jacket you got there."

Sasuke jumped at Naruto's voice.

"I uh… I was just…" Sasuke looked down at the jacket.

"Borrowing it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and pulled him into a hug.

"You could just cuddle, you know? Like a normal human being?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke made a displeased sound. Naruto chuckled.

"You like my jacket then, I take it?"

Sasuke made a slightly louder, and possibly more embarrassed, displeased sound. Naruto didn't mind, though.

* * *

"I got the opportunity to get my own place."

Naruto swiveled to look at Sasuke.

"Oh."

Naruto's heart sank. He liked living with Sasuke. He had even gotten him to cuddle a couple times. That took effort, man.

"When are you leaving?" Naruto asked.

Naruto didn't want Sasuke to leave! He still had feelings to address, emotions to share, conspiracy documentaries to watch on Friday nights. Living with Sasuke had been fun, and Naruto was never happy when fun ended.

"I'm thinking about it."

Naruto lit up.

"So, nothing's official yet?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to get me out of your hair or not."

"You're not in my hair, Sasuke," Naruto smiled, "I'd be absolutely heartbroken if you left."

Sasuke perked up slightly.

"Besides, who else would wear my jacket?"

Sasuke frowned.

"You, probably."

Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand lightly.

"Don't leave." Naruto squeezed his hand.

Sasuke rubbed his thumb along Naruto's hand.

"To be honest, I've never felt safer anywhere."

Naruto smiled widely. He decided it would be as good a time as ever to take his shot.

"I don't want you to leave. I love you."

He just hoped it would turn out okay.

* * *

 **A/n:** "Naruto and Sasuke live together, and around the times that Sasuke seems depressed, Naruto notices that his favourite jacket goes missing. One morning Naruto wakes up early and goes into the kitchen to make some ramen. A few minutes later Sasuke comes into the kitchen in his boxers and Naruto's favourite jacket (which is a little big on him- floppy sleeve syndrome) and suddenly Naruto feels the warmest feeling ever bc he knows that his jacket soothes Sasuke.

He also has fun making Sasuke jump by alerting him to his presence."

That's what I had to go off of. That's it. I hope you enjoyed it, because it took quite a bit of filling in lol.


End file.
